Promesa Rota
by Dani-miau
Summary: Despues de mucho tiempo, por fin puedo continuar la historia, en este cap pasa algo "interesante" entre nuestra pareja favorita DG
1. El Reencuentro

Promesa rota  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
"El reencuentro"  
  
Había pasado un año desde que Ginny se había ido, tenía una gran vida en Salem pero extrañaba mucho Draco así que decidió regresar. Encontró un trabajo de medio tiempo como curandera en el equipo nacional del Inglaterra y otro en San Mungo. Estaba en el aeropuerto de Londres, en la carta que le mandaron decía que un representante del equipo la iba a recoger. Pero hasta ahora solo veía a un muchacho simpático de pelo negro y ojos verdes...  
  
-Harry!!, dijo Ginny alegremente.  
  
El muchacho de pelo rebelde se volteo a ver quien era. Se encontró con se amiga, la menor de los Weasley.  
  
-Ginny, que alegría verte, dijo mientras que la abrazaba.  
  
-Cuanto has cambiado todo este tiempo.  
  
-Y tu no te quedas atrás Ginny-con este comentario ella se sonrojo-y tu que haces aquí?  
  
-He conseguido un trabajo aquí, pero ahora estoy esperando a un representante de equipo nacional pero no lo he encontrado, dijo mirando a todos los lados.  
  
-Bueno Ginny, creo que ya lo encontraste. Ginny lo miro interrogativamente.  
  
-No me digas que...  
  
-Si Ginny, soy capitán del equipo.  
  
-Felicidades, dijo abrazándolo.  
  
-Y donde piensas quedarte?  
  
-Bueno pensaba quedarme en el caldero chorreante por un par de días, para después comprarme una casa.  
  
-Y no te vas a quedar en la madriguera?  
  
-Es muy lejos del trabajo.  
  
-Y los polvos flu?  
  
-No son para mi.  
  
-Estamos iguales-dijo Harry mientras caminaba-tengo un idea, te puedes quedar en mi casa hasta que encuentres una.  
  
-Ay, no se Harry, no te estaría molestando?, pregunto Ginny un poco indecisa.  
  
-No Ginny, además no me gusta vivir solo.  
  
-Solo?-pregunto una sorprendida Ginny- osea que el gran Harry Potter no tiene novia todavía, dijo en tono de burla.  
  
-Bueno Ginny, hasta ahora nadie a podido ganar mi pequeño corazoncito- le siguió el juego. Ginny rió -Y que dices, aceptas mi proposición?  
  
-Claro Harry.  
  
-Entonces vamonos.  
  
Harry condujo a Ginny hasta el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Se subieron en su auto, estuvo manejando hasta que llegaron a una parte en donde habían un montón de casas al estilo medieval.  
  
-Bienvenida al valle de Godric.  
  
-Vaya, nunca pensé que fuera así, dijo Ginny asombrado por ver tal belleza ante ella.  
  
-Y...-dijo Harry mientras que volteaba la esquina- esta es mi casa.  
  
Ginny se sorprendió al ver la casa de Harry, era como la de los Malfoy pero mas pequeña.  
  
-Es preciosa.  
  
-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto.  
  
Ginny sonrió  
  
-Bueno llegamos.  
  
Harry ayudo a Ginny a bajar sus maletas. Entraron a su casa, si que parecía que Harry vivía allí. En la sala todo estaba tirado, habían cajas de comida tiradas por todo el lugar. Loa muebles estaban completamente sucios y había una gran mancha en la alfombra. Ginny miro a Harry, él se estaba riendo.  
  
-Te enseño tu cuarto?  
  
Ginny miró a Harry.  
  
-Te aseguro que no es como la sala.  
  
-De verdad?, pregunto insegura.  
  
-Créeme.  
  
Subieron por una escalera, en el segundo habían 5 cuartos. El principal era de Harry. Él la guió hasta casa el final, al costado de su habitación había otra. Harry abrió la puerta.  
  
-Bienvenida.  
  
Ginny se sorprendió, Harry tenia razón, ese cuarto estaba bien cuidado, tenia cada cosa en su lugar. Estaba pintado de un color celeste cielo. Una ventana con cortinas de animalitos, Ginny se rió con este detalle. Tenia su cama y una mesita al costado y al otro costado una mecedora. Al frente de la cama había un armario bien grande y al costado un escritorio. Al costado de la puerta había un estante lleno de peluches y juguetes para bebe.  
  
-Sabes..-dijo Harry- este era mi cuarto.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Estaban en el auto de nuevo, Harry no sabia porque pero Ginny le había entregado un papelito y le había pedido que lo lleve a esa dirección. Harry había descubierto de quien era: Draco Malfoy. Harry no quería pensar que había algo entre Malfoy y ella. Tenia ganas de preguntarle pero no podía, la veía allí tan hermosa viendo a través de la ventana.  
  
-Oye Ginny.  
  
-Dime.  
  
-Por que... por que quieres ir al departamento de Malfoy?  
  
-Eh...- se veía nerviosa- es que.. como me ayudo a pasar mi examen, quería saludarlo  
  
-Bueno.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron.  
  
-Me esperas un rato Harry.  
  
-Claro Ginny.  
  
Ginny entro al edificio, en el papel que tenia decía que Draco vivía en el tercer piso. Subió por el elevador. Estaba caminado por el pasillo buscando el departamento de Draco.  
  
-307, 307, ..., repetía mientras que buscaba. Doblo la esquina...  
  
-Bingo!  
  
Toco la puerta, espero un rato hasta que una mujer le abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesto solo una camisa de hombre. Era mas alta que Ginny y la estaba mirando despectivamente, movió la cabeza como diciendo "Que quieres?"  
  
-Perdón, me confundí de departamento, estoy buscando el de Draco Malfoy, sabe cual es?  
  
-Espera un rato, le dijo. Cerro la puerta, Ginny estuvo esperando un rato. Se abrió de nuevo pero en vez de la mujer salió un muchacho rubio, Ginny lo reconoció enseguida, era Draco. Él estaba solo con su pantalón de pijama. Primero él no la reconoció, Ginny se había quedado allí parada, no sabia que decir. Cuando Draco la reconoció abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo.  
  
-Gin.. Ginny, fue lo único que pudo decir.  
  
Ginny no dijo nada, a Draco le incomodaba su silencio, Se miraron directamente a los ojos, parecía como si ella se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento.  
  
-"Tienes que ser fuerte", se decía así misma.  
  
Draco no sabia que hacer, se sentía como una basura, le había prometido a Ginny que la iba a esperar todo el tiempo que se demore pero...  
  
Ginny se le comenzó a acercar, Draco estaba esperando recibir un golpe de Ginny pero no, en vez de eso, Ginny lo beso. Draco se sorprendió por un momento pero después se dejo llevar. Ginny se separo de él y lo miro con sus ojos llorosos.  
  
-Ginny yo..., una cachetada de Ginny interrumpió a Draco. Draco voltio su cara y cerro los ojos por un momento. Cuando volvió a abrirlos Ginny ya no estaba, miro hacia el lado del elevador y la vio allí.  
  
-Ginny espera!!, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado. Se fue corriendo hacia abajo por las escaleras. Le faltaban unos cuantos escalones cuando vio que Ginny ya estaba llegando por la puerta. Se fue corriendo lo mas rápido posible para alcanzarla, la cogió del brazo.  
  
-Ginny, tenemos que hablar.  
  
Ginny se volteo para mirarle , primero miro con asco la mano que sujetaba su brazo y después vio a Draco. Se soltó de él bruscamente.  
  
-No me vuelvas a tocar de nuevo Malfoy, lo dijo en un tono frío y duro que él nunca había escuchado, Draco la soltó lentamente.  
  
-Ginny...  
  
-Nunca pensé que tu llegarías a romper la promesa que me hiciste- no soporto mas, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-Pero bueno, yo fui la tonta por creer en ti, a pesar de todo sigues siendo un Malfoy.  
  
Draco no sabia que decir.  
  
-Bueno Malfoy, ya me tengo que ir.  
  
-No hemos terminado de hablar, dijo cogiendole de nuevo el brazo.  
  
-Yo si Draco, así que por favor déjame ir.  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
Harry estaba esperando a Ginny afuera del departamento, tenia una ligera sospecha de que había algo mas entre Draco y Ginny. Algo lo desconcentro de sus pensamientos. Se podía ver claramente que en el vestíbulo del edificio Ginny y Draco estaban "peleando". Se bajo del carro y se fue hacia el vestíbulo.  
  
-Que ocurre Ginny?, dijo abrazándola por la espalda. Ginny volteo la cara para que Harry no la viera llorar.  
  
-Bueno Virginia veo que yo no soy el único culpable de romper NUESTRA promesa.  
  
-Que promesa?, pregunto Harry.  
  
Todo parecía indicarle a Draco que el año en el que se había ido Ginny, se había encontrado con Harry y se habían hecho novios. Ginny no pudo soportar lo que dijo Draco, volteo su cabeza bruscamente. Lo miro a los ojos, Draco sintió como si le hubiera insultado.  
  
-Sabes por que regrese?- le pregunto Ginny, él solo la miro- Sabes por que deje el mejor que pude obtener?, porque no podía vivir sin ti y pensé que tu sentías lo mismo que lo yo, pero por lo que vi arriba, creo que no.  
  
Se soltó de Harry y salió de edificio. Harry miro interrogativamente a Draco y luego la siguió. Draco se había quedado solo.  
  
-Buenos días, era el guardián que recién había llegado.  
  
Draco lo miro  
  
-Que tienen de buenos, le respondió molesto. 


	2. Familia de nuevo

Promesa rota  
  
Capitulo  
  
"Familia de nuevo"  
  
Ginny estaba sola en su nuevo cuarto. No quería ver a nadie.  
  
TOC, TOC, TOC  
  
-Ginny ábreme por favor, decía Harry mientras golpeaba la puerta.  
  
-No Harry, VETE!! Déjame sola, por favor.  
  
Harry saco su varita.  
  
-Alohomora, la puerta se abrió, Harry entro, la vio recostada en su cama. Camino lentamente hacia ella y se le quedo viendo.  
  
-Ginny...  
  
-Harry...- se levanto de su cama y corrió a abrazarlo- me engaño Harry, rompió nuestra promesa y...  
  
-Shh, cálmate Ginny, además que mas ibas a esperar de un Malfoy.  
  
-Pero Harry..., él... él es Draco.  
  
-Ginny... sabes, hay que olvidarnos de nuestros problemas y... vamos a la madriguera, hay que darles una sorpresa a todos, y dicho esto Harry limpio las lagrimas de Ginny. Ella sonrió y acepto.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Un ruido en la chimenea interrumpió a la familia Weasley.  
  
-Ron, puedes ver?  
  
-Claro mamá.  
  
Ron Weasley se fue caminando hacia la sala de la madriguera y se sorprendió por lo que vio.  
  
-Harry!!, Ginny!!, dijo alegremente.  
  
-Ron!!, dijeron los dos a dúo.  
  
Cuando escucharon el nombre de Ron todos lo Weasley restantes fueron corriendo a la sala.  
  
-Hija  
  
-Mamá, Papá!!  
  
-No sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado.  
  
-Yo también mamá.  
  
-No saben lo que me ha costado traerla.  
  
-Creo que acabo de escuchar a Ginny, era Hermione que bajaba por la escalera con un bebe en brazos. -Hermione!!  
  
-Amiga!!, Hermione y Ginny se dieron un fuerte abrazo  
  
-Pensé que nunca te iba a poder ver.  
  
-Ay, no digas tonterías.  
  
-Y como está mi sobrinito?  
  
-Cual de todos?, intervino Harry, todos se rieron.  
  
-El pequeño Ronnie esta bien, le respondió Hermione entregándole su bebe a Ron. Él sonrió, se fue caminado hacia la sala con su hijo, lo quería tanto.  
  
Pasaron todas la tarde recordando los viejos momentos que pasaron en Hogwarts, las travesuras de los gemelos y de sus hijos, hablando de la vida de Ginny en Salem pero ella nunca menciono a la persona que le robo el corazón para después romperlo en pedazos.  
  
-Mamá.  
  
-Dime hija.  
  
-Quiero llevarme algunas cosas de mi cuarto, puedo verdad?  
  
-Claro hija, pero ahora que me acuerdo, en donde te estas quedando?  
  
-Me estoy quedando con ...  
  
-Conmigo, la interrumpió Harry.  
  
-QUE!!!???, ese fue Ron, el bebe comenzó a llorar.  
  
-Cálmate bebe, Ron mira lo que le haz hecho, lo has despertado?, le reclamo Hermione.  
  
-Pero acaso no haz escuchado lo que dijo!!!  
  
-Solo he dicho que Ginny se queda en mi casa  
  
-Si Ron, que tiene eso de malo, otro reclamo por parte de Ginny.  
  
-QUE TIENE DE MALO???!!!  
  
-Hijo cálmate.  
  
-Pero mamá!  
  
-No, ahora vete con tu hijo que lo haz asustado.  
  
Ron le dio una mirada de rencor a Harry y Ginny y camino hacia Hermione.  
  
-Ahora Ginny, explícate, Ginny le tenia mas miedo a su mamá que a Ron.  
  
-Molly- era Harry- no te preocupes, yo le ofrecí que se quedara en mi casa, sabes que no me gusta estar solo.  
  
-Pero Harry, cariño, ella tiene una casa.  
  
-Mamá, está lejos del trabajo, además, Harry me ofreció su casa por unas semanas, después yo me voy a comprar la mía.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
-Mira en el lío en que me metiste!!!!!!!!!!, grito Ginny a Harry. Ya habían salido de la madriguera, estaban a mitad del camino.  
  
-Pero Ginny, no les ibas a mentor o si?, le miro Harry sonriendo.  
  
Ginny parecía molesta, había inflado sus mejillas. Harry le seguía sonriendo. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Ya no estas molesta conmigo?- le pregunto Harry poniendo cara de perro triste. Ginny comenzó a reírse-Que?!  
  
-Tienes una cara graciosa.  
  
-No importa  
  
Ginny lo miro como diciendo "Por que?"  
  
-Porque ya no estás triste.  
  
Ginny volteo su cabeza hacia la ventana, todavía tenia ese recuerdo en la cabeza. Apoyó su cabeza contra la ventana. Harry la había visto, se sentía mal por hacerla recordar.  
  
-Tienes hambre?, le pregunto Harry tratando de cambiar de tema.  
  
-Que pregunta es esa?  
  
Harry miró a Ginny  
  
-Si tienes hambre?, yo si,... tengo una idea te invito a comer.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Legaron a un restaurante con aspecto agradable.  
  
-Es muggle.  
  
-Se ve bien.  
  
Harry estaciono el carro, ayudo a Ginny a bajar del carro y entraron. El mozo los llevo a una mesa casi alejada junto a la ventana. Ordenaron su comida.  
  
-Ahora Ginny, si quieres me respondes, si no, no pues. Como es que te enamoraste de Draco?  
  
-Harry yo..., Ginny abrió los ojos mirando hacia la entrada del restaurante. Harry se voltio a ver quien era, Draco Malfoy, se volteo a ver a Ginny parecía medio en shock.  
  
-Ginny, quieres irte?  
  
Parecía como si Ginny reaccionaba.  
  
-No Harry, tengo que enfrentarlo.  
  
-Como quieras.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Se había quedado encerrado en su departamento. Quería estar solo, tenía que pensar en como arreglar las cosas con Ginny , lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido un momento de debilidad y justo en ese momento había llegado Ginny y lo había visto de esa forma. Ya eran las 7 de la noche, tenia hambre, decidió salir a comer algo, había in buen restaurante muggle cerca de se departamento. Se arreglo y salió, quería caminar así que no se fue en carro. Caminó un largo rato pensando, llegó al restaurante pero no notó que el mismo carro que estaba en la mañana afuera del departamento estaba estacionado allí. Entró.  
  
-Mesa para uno señor?  
  
-Si.  
  
Lo estaba llevando a su mesa cuando escuchó...  
  
-Como quieras, era la voz de Potter. Se volteó bruscamente. La vio pero ella estaba con Harry.  
  
-Espere- detuvo al mozo- hay alguien en está mesa?, pregunto señalando a una mesa que estaba cerca de a la de Ginny.  
  
-No sabes ser delicado, le respondió Ginny. Ella todavía se había dado cuenta de que Draco estaba atrás de ellos.  
  
-Puedes enseñarme, respondió Harry.  
  
Ginny se sonrojo y comenzó a reírse. Por otro lado Draco se había sorprendido por lo que había dicho Harry. Tenía ganas de pararse y golpearlo.  
  
La cena fue tranquila. Draco siempre estaba atento a la conversación de Ginny y Harry.  
  
-Nos vamos.  
  
-Claro.  
  
Salieron del local, Draco pagó su comida y se fue, la vio parada sola. Iba a aprovechar el momento. Se le acercó lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. Pero ella se volteo y se le quedo viendo, su mirado era de odio mezclado con tristeza. Después apareció Harry.  
  
-Sucede algo Ginny?  
  
-Nada Harry.  
  
Draco se había quedado helado.  
  
-Adiós Malfoy, dijo Ginny con un tono frío que nunca había escuchado, después se subió al carro. 


	3. En el Diagon Alley

Promesa rota  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
"En el Diagon Alley"  
  
-Despierta dormilón, dijo Ginny mientras que sacudía suavemente a Harry. Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde el "reencuentro" de Draco y Ginny. Ella seguía viviendo con Harry, todavía no había conseguido una casa.  
  
-Es muy temprano, le reclamó Harry.  
  
-Harry!!  
  
-Está bien, ya me levanto.  
  
Ginny le sonrió y salió de la habitación.  
  
Estaban tomando desayuno; todos los miércoles Ginny trabajaba hasta el mediodía y ella hacía la cena esos días.  
  
-Harry.  
  
-Dime, respondió Harry mientras comía una tostada con mantequilla.  
  
-Vas a regresar temprano hoy?, preguntó curiosamente.  
  
-Si, por qué?  
  
-Simple curiosidad.  
  
-Nos vamos.  
  
-Si!  
  
Era invierno, Ginny llevaba una chompa made by M.W. Cada vez que estaban en el carro Ginny se ponía a ver a través de la ventana con aire melancólico. Harry no sabía porqué pero ese día Ginny se veía mas extremadamente hermosa, de repente su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y sintió que se ponía rojo. Él había tenido esa misma sensación hace tiempo, solo cuando estaba con Cho.  
  
-No puede ser, pensó en voz alta.  
  
-Que pasa Harry?, estas Rojo!!, no tendrás fiebre?, le preguntó Ginny poniendo su mano en la frente de Harry.  
  
-No... no te preocupes Ginny, estoy bien.  
  
-Si tu lo dices.  
  
-"Si es linda- pensaba Harry- además Ron me decía que ella estaba enamorada de mí en Hogwarts. Pero el único problema es Malfoy, ella lo sigue amando'.  
  
-Harry, ya llegamos, Ginny lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Harry paró el carro bruscamente.  
  
-Perdón Gin, estaba distraído.  
  
Ginny se quedó helada, solo una persona le decía "Gin" y ese era Draco.  
  
-Te ocurre algo Gin?, preguntó Harry un poco preocupado.  
  
-No, no me pasa nada, no vemos en la tarde, le respondió cerrando la puerta.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
-Ya me voy Ana.  
  
-Que tenga buen día Dra. Weasley. Ginny le sonrió. Salió del edificio y tomó un taxi muggle que la llevó hasta el caldero chorreante. Iba a comprar los ingredientes para la cena de está noche, le iba a hacer a Harry una cena especial de agradecimiento. Entró a la tienda pero no se dio cuenta que Draco estaba en el café del costado. Compró los ingredientes necesarios y salió.  
  
Estaba caminando para salir del Diagon Alley cuando una mano la atrajo a un callejón haciendo que todas las bolsas cayeran al suelo, Ginny estaba asustada.  
  
-Por fin te veo Gin, dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.  
  
-Draco, que demonios haces?, le dijo molesta.  
  
-Tenemos hablar.  
  
-No hay nada de que hablar.  
  
-Gin, hay MUCHO de que hablar, Ginny pudo ver los ojos de Draco.  
  
-Draco, le decía mientras que acariciaba su rostro con una mano.  
  
-Ginny yo se que me sigues amando y yo también te amo.  
  
Ginny se le quedo viendo, algunas lagrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos, Draco notó esto y se las secó, se le acercó lentamente para besarla, Ginny sabía lo que iba a pasar, sabía que no debía pero lo deseaba. Draco se le iba acercando lentamente, primero hubo un contacto y un escalofrío por parte de Ginny. Siguieron besándose, el beso paso de tierno a apasionado. Se besaron como si no se hubieran en años, de repente Ginny reaccionó, se acordó de esa mujer, de ese día.  
  
Abrió los ojos y lo empujó tan fuerte con pudo.  
  
-Gin..., dijo Draco suavemente.  
  
Gin lo miró, parecía asustada, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.  
  
-Adiós Draco, la segunda vez que se lo decía. Salió corriendo de allí, se chocaba con muchas personas pero no le importaba, quería estar lejos de Draco Malfoy. Llegó al caldero chorreante y el pidió al dueño un poco de polvos flu, no le importaba que le ensuciara la ropa, quería alejarse de él.  
  
-Refugio Potter, dijo con un hilo de voz.  
  
Salió de la chimenea y se quedó allí, arrodillada, llorando. 


	4. Déjame ayudate

Promesa rota  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
"Déjame ayudarte"  
  
Se abrió la puerta lentamente y entró Harry a la casa, en el vestíbulo escucho unos sollozos que provenían de la sala, dejo su capa allí y fue a ver quien era. Cuando entró se sorprendió por lo que vio, Ginny, arrodillada al frente de la chimenea con toda su ropa sucia llorando. Supuso que se había encontrado con Malfoy. Como lo odiaba por hacer sufrir a Ginny.  
  
Se le acercó rápidamente.  
  
-Ginny.  
  
Ella levanto la cabeza para verlo, su rostro estaba todo sucio.  
  
-Levántate, vamos a lavarte.  
  
Ginny se levantó lentamente, cuando se paró, se le tiro a Harry, él sabía que ella necesitaba consuelo y sobre todo ayuda. Rodeó a Ginny con sus brazos, Ginny le respondió el abrazo.  
  
Salieron de la sala y subieron las escaleras para el cuarto de Ginny.  
  
-Es mejor que descanses.  
  
Ginny se quitó la bata y los zapatos y se echó en su cama, del estante Harry sacó una mantita que Sirius le había regalado. La tapó.  
  
-Gracias Harry.  
  
-No te preocupes- pasó una mano por el cabello de Ginny y le dio un beso en la frente- descansa.  
  
Salió del cuarto.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Era más de medianoche, y Ginny tenía hambre, salió de su cuarto silenciosamente para no despertar a Harry, ya estaba con su pijama (rosa pálido con ositos), bajo las escaleras y se fue directamente a la cocina.  
  
Un ruido que provenía de la cocina despertó a Harry, pensó que era un ladrón, se levantó de la cama, cogió su varita y salió de su cuarto silenciosamente, no hizo ruido al bajar las escaleras, entró a la cocina, las luces estaban apagadas pero podía ver la sombra. Prendió la luz.  
  
-Ginny!!, gritó sorprendido.  
  
-AGY?, pregunto Ginny con un pedazo de pan en la boca.  
  
-Qué haces acá?  
  
-Tenía hambre, ya había terminado de comer el pan.  
  
-Son más de la medianoche.  
  
-Ya termine.  
  
Harry pudo notar que Ginny todavía tenía los ojos rojos pero seguía siendo bonita. Se le quedó viendo tiernamente.  
  
-Qué?, Ginny comenzó a tocarse la cara.  
  
-Nada, solo que no me había dado cuenta lo linda que eres.  
  
Ginny se sonrojó.  
  
-No digas tonterías.  
  
-No, es verdad.  
  
Se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro por un rato. Ginny rompió el contacto.  
  
- Buenas noches, dicho esto salió casi corriendo a su habitación.  
  
-Demonios- Ginny ya estaba en su habitación- no te puedes aprovechar de su estado Harry.  
  
TOC, TOC, TOC  
  
-Ginny?  
  
-Mmm...  
  
-Ya es tarde, levántate.  
  
-No quiero ir al colegio.  
  
Harry se rió.  
  
-Ginny, no tienes que ir al colegio, sino a trabajar.  
  
-QUE!!- se escucho unos cuantos golpes y un alboroto dentro del cuarto- espérame un rato Harry.  
  
-Te espero en la cocina.  
  
-OK.  
  
Pasó un rato y Ginny bajó corriendo.  
  
-Listo!, parecía como si hubiera recuperado su alegría.  
  
-Qué bueno, pensó en voz alta Harry.  
  
-Que cosa?  
  
-Eh... nada nada. Nos vamos?  
  
Salieron de la casa y subieron al auto. Estaban a mitad del camino...  
  
-Harry?  
  
-Mmm...  
  
-Hay que salir hoy en la noche.  
  
-QUE!, gritó Harry frenando bruscamente el carro.  
  
-No quieres?, le pregunto Ginny con cara triste.  
  
-No es eso- dijo mientras que avanzaba de nuevo- es solo que no se bailar.  
  
-Buenos Harry conmigo vas a aprender, le dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
Ya era de noche, iban a ir a bailar a un club muggle. Ginny estaba vestida como muggle (Falda negra y un pequeño polo rojo), estaba en el cuarto de Harry ayudándolo a escoger su ropa.  
  
-Apúrate, ya sal del baño!!  
  
-Pero Gin, me veo ridículo con esto.  
  
-Déjame verte.  
  
Harry salió del baño vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color.  
  
-Me parezco a Mal..., se detuvo al ver la expresión de Ginny.  
  
-Te ves bien- le respondió suavemente- además a él se le ve raro, parece un "rarito", pero a ti... a ti se te ve bien.  
  
-Si tu lo dices.  
  
Ginny se río moviendo la cabeza negativamente.  
  
-Nos vamos?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya eran las dos de la mañana del día siguiente. Ginny estaba con unos tragos de mas.  
  
-JA JA JA, se reía como loca. Harry la estaba cargando para llevarla a su cuarto (N/A.: al de Ginny).  
  
-Ginny cuidado al subir, cuando trataba de subir la escalera se iban para los costados.  
  
Ginny sólo reía.  
  
Entraron al cuarto de Ginny con algunos problemas por parte de ella.  
  
-Bueno Gin, te dejo a salvo en tu habitación. Hasta mañana, estaba caminando para ir a la puerta cuando Ginny lo llamó, se volteó para ver que era y se encontró cara a cara con Ginny, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.  
  
-Quédate un rato conmigo, dijo en un tono muy sensual.  
  
-Gi...Gin...  
  
Ginny rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y comenzó a besarle la cara, Harry estaba petrificado, con un impulso la besó y se sorprendió que ella le respondiera el beso. Ginny lo jaló hasta la cama. Él la seguía besando, se tiró encima de ella, sus besos comenzaron a bajar por su cuello.  
  
-Harry, ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa cuando Harry reacciono del trance y empujo suavemente a Ginny.  
  
-Ginny, detenté.  
  
Ella se le quedo viendo. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.  
  
-Harry perdóname.  
  
-No te preocupes- se le acercó y la abrazo- será mejor que te duermas, mañana hay que ir a trabajar.  
  
Ginny pasó suavemente su mano por el rostro de Harry.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-No es nada Gin.  
  
-No digas mentiras, tienes que hacer a un lado tu vida para ocuparte de la mía.  
  
-Gin...  
  
-Ya no quiero molestarte más con mis problemas.  
  
Gin escúchame- dijo Harry mientras que la sujetaba por los hombros- no eres ninguna molestia para mí, es más me gusta que estés conmigo.  
  
Ginny se le quedo viendo.  
  
-Yo solo... quiero pedirte algo Gin.  
  
-Lo que sea.  
  
-Déjame ayudarte, cuando Harry dijo esto apareció un pequeño rubor en su cara.  
  
-A que te refieres?  
  
-A que olvides a Malfoy, a que me dejes ayudarte a olvidarlo.  
  
Ginny se quedó sorprendida por lo que dijo Harry pero después sonrió y lo abrazó.  
  
-Entonces eso es un si.  
  
Ginny movió la cabeza afirmativamente y Harry le devolvió el abrazo.  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y aquí van las RESPUESTAS de los reviews:  
  
Jeru: Tanto que pediste aquí esta tu respuesta, gracias por los reviews, lo de Draco y la tipa se me ocurrió para que Ginny se desilusionara de él pero a las finales...  
  
Miina: Gracias por los reviews, y si Draco y Ginny son una linda pareja pero no voy a adelantarles el final de la historia así que espetare hasta el final para saber si Ginny lo perdona.  
  
Mayumi Camui: Gracias!!!, si Draco hizo algo que Ginny nunca lo va a perdonar pero ayudo un poco a Harry.  
  
Paulina Gryffindor: A mi también me gusta esa pareja. Viva el DG!!!  
  
Bunny1986: Si la continuo pero Draco no muere. 


	5. Un mes depués

Promesa rota  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
Un mes después  
  
Había pasado un mes desde el día en el que Harry le había pedido a Ginny que lo deje ayudarla y Ginny había aceptado, ahora eran novios. En el mes que habían pasado juntos parecía como si Harry había logrado su meta, pero era solo un reflejo que Ginny daba porque no había podido sacar a Draco de su corazón.  
  
Era invierno y ellos dos estaban en Hogsmeade para comprar los regalos de navidad, la iban a pasar con los Weasley.  
  
-Bueno Harry, voy a comprar tu regalo, nos encontramos dentro de un hora en las tren escobas.  
  
-De acuerdo Gin, yo todavía no compro tu regalo. Harry se le acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Ella sonrió.  
  
Harry se fue para un lado de Hosgmeade.  
  
-Bueno y que le compro a Harry?, se pregunto a si misma.  
  
Comenzó a dar unas cuantas vueltas por Hosgmeade, ya había pasado medio hora y Ginny todavía no le compraba algo a Harry. Entró en las Tres Escobas, se le hacia mas fácil pensar en un regalo allí. Se sentó en la barra y ordeno una cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-Te pasa algo Ginny?, era la Sra. Rosmenta, Ginny la miró.  
  
- No se que comprarle a mi novio, no quería decirle que era Harry.  
  
-Bueno Ginny, creo que deberías darle uno muy especial, dijo con un tono pícaro en la voz. Ginny se sonrojo, termino su bebida y salió del lugar.  
  
-Esa señora está loca, dijo Ginny afuera del establecimiento.  
  
Se fue por el camino que Harry había tomado, estuvo caminando hasta que una tienda le llamó la atención, era un tienda de antigüedades, entró a la tienda, no había mucha gente. Estuvo caminando hasta que una pluma le llamó la atención, era una pluma de pla5ta. Se le hacia familiar, se acerco mas para poder verla mejor y se acordó en donde la había visto.  
  
Flash back(  
  
Estaban en la habitación de Draco, ya habían terminado con los ejercicios del día. Ginny estaba haciendo un informe para mandarlo al instituto. Abrió el cajón del escritorio y se encontró con una caja de madera con las iniciales DM.  
  
-Que es?, le preguntó a Draco que estaba sentado en su cama leyendo.  
  
-Un regalo, dijo sin importancia.  
  
Ginny abrió la caja y vio una hermosa pluma de plata.  
  
-Es hermosa.  
  
Draco volteo a verla.  
  
-Me lo regalo mi madre cuando termine Hogwarts, me dijo que lo guarde porque era un recuerdo muy bonito.  
  
-Y tiene razón.  
  
-Sabes- dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia ella- cuando seas mi esposa y tengamos un hijo, se lo vamos a dar para que lo guarde y se lo entregue a nuestro nieto.  
  
Ginny lo miro tiernamente y le dijo.  
  
-Entonces Sr. Malfoy, esa es una proposición de matrimonio.  
  
-Claro que si Srta. Weasley.  
  
Ginny sonrió mas y se le tiró encime tumbándolo a la cama.  
  
-Oye cuidado.  
  
Fin de Flashback(  
  
Si, que bonitos recuerdos le traía una simple pluma pero tenía que borrarlos de su cabeza para poder olvidarlo.  
  
Siguió caminado por la tienda y otro objeto le llamó la atención, era un adorno de Quidditch, un snitch dorada y un buscador tratando de atraparlo. Lo cogió y se lo llevo a la caja.  
  
-Excelente elección Srta., le dijo el vendedor  
  
-Gracias, cuanto está?  
  
-24 galeones.  
  
-Me lo llevo.  
  
-Excelente, sabe Srta., esa pieza es única, dice la historia que fue hecho por un squib. A esa persona le gustaba tanto el Quidditch que casi se muere de la pena por no poder jugarlo que al final hizo esto, dijo señalando el adorno.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Salió de la tienda y se acordó de la pluma, movió su cabeza rápidamente.  
  
-Olvídate de eso Ginny. Se fue directamente a las tres escobas.  
  
Harry todavía no había llegado, le daba tiempo para esconder su regalo. Le quedaban 5 minutos y ordenó otra cerveza de mantequilla. Se puso a pensar en Draco, se acordó de el maravilloso mes que había pasado junto a él, cerró los ojos, estaba con Harry para olvidarse de Malfoy pero era imposible. Abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Draco frente a ella. Se sorprendió pero no hizo nada, se quedo contemplándolo.  
  
-Ginny?, era Harry quien le pasaba una mano enfrente de su cara. Ginny reacciono del trance.  
  
-Harry? Que haces aquí?, le pregunto sorprendida.  
  
-Nos quedamos en vernos aquí después de comprar los regalos, te acuerdas?  
  
-Ah, claro que me acuerdo, es solo que estaba distraída.  
  
Harry sabia que esa distracción tenia nombre y era Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Nos vamos, Ginny lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Claro amor.  
  
Salieron de las tres escobas y se encaminaron a la salida.  
  
-Piensa rápido.  
  
Una bola de nieve fue a caer directamente a la cara de Harry. Ginny volteo a ver quien era.  
  
-Leo! Jim!, grito Ginny medio molesta. Jim y Leo era sus sobrinos, hijos de Fred y George. Eran igual de bromistas que sus padreas. Fred se había casado con Angelina y tuvieron un solo hijo: Leo ; George se había casado con Alice y habían tenido a Jim y otros dos mas que todavía no entraban a Hogwarts.  
  
-Hola tía Ginny!, le dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Por que le tiraron eso a Harry?  
  
-Porque él estaba tan embobado viéndote, tía.  
  
Harry se puso rojo y Ginny también.  
  
-Mira Jim, los dos están rojos, como cuando encontramos a Ronnie y tía Herm.  
  
Los niños comenzaron a reírse como locos.  
  
-Son iguales a sus padres.  
  
-Y que hacen aquí pequeños.  
  
-Venimos a comprar artículos, respondió Leo  
  
-Para nuestras bromas, termino Jim.  
  
-Y ustedes?, preguntaron los dos niños curiosamente  
  
-Es secreto, le respondió Ginny.  
  
-Están comprando los regalos, Leo se había asomado a ver las bolsas que tenía Harry.  
  
-Hey!, Harry levanto las bolsas para que no pudieran ver sus regalos. Sonó un timbre por todo Hosgmeade.  
  
-Ya es hora de que se vayan.  
  
-Hay que ir rápido a comprar antes de que nos descubran, se fueron corriendo mientras que se despedían de ellos.  
  
-Eso dos.  
  
-Son idénticos a tus hermanos.  
  
Siguieron su camino, Ginny disimuladamente miró a Harry y se acordó de lo que le dijo la señora Rosmenta " creo que deberías darle uno muy especial". Se sonrojo con ese recuerdo. Y de la nada se acordó de la noche en la que salieron al club. Cuando estaban en la habitación de ella. Se puso como tomate. Estaban apunto de ...  
  
-No!, gritó  
  
-Que ocurre?, le pregunto preocupado. Lo miro y se sonrojo  
  
-No me pasa nada, nos vamos?  
  
-No hay problema, dicho esto le cogió la mano y siguieron caminando.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Faltaban tan solo 2 días para navidad. Antes de tomar vacaciones Ginny quería poner en orden todos sus documentos del hospital.  
  
-Srta. Virginia?  
  
-Dime Anita  
  
-La Sra. Hermione la busca  
  
-Dile que pase.  
  
Hermione entró a la oficina de Ginny empujando una carreola con su pequeño Ronnie adentro.  
  
-Hermione!- dijo Ginny mientras que corría a saludarla- como has estado?  
  
-Bien amiga.  
  
-Y el pequeño Ronnie; se acerco a la carreola y comenzó a jugar con el bebé. -Ginny?  
  
-Dime  
  
-Vine a hablar contigo sobre... sobre tu noviazgo con Harry.  
  
-Que tiene?  
  
-Ginny- dijo Hermione suspirando- me acuerdo que en el baile del ministerio te vi, me sorprendí mucho, pensé que me había confundido pero no, eras tu y tu pareja... Malfoy.  
  
Ginny se quedo en silencio, entonces Hermione continuo.  
  
-Me parecía extraño, pero me acorde que tenías que hacer tu prueba con él, así que no le puse mucha atención hasta no se que pero los vi besándose. Supuse que ustedes tenían algo así que no le dije nada a Ron para que no arruinara su momento.  
  
Ginny miró a Hermione y siguió en silencio.  
  
-Y ahora andas con Harry, no pensé que terminarías con Malfoy, se veían tan enamorados, dime Ginny, que pasó?  
  
Ginny tenía una mirada triste.  
  
-Me engaño- Hermione iba a decir algo pero se calló- regrese de Salem por él, y lo encuentro con una tipa en su departamento, no sabes lo mal que me sentí y la única persona que estaba allí, apoyándome era Harry- Hermione iba a protestar pero no dijo nada- y todas las veces que me encontré con Draco , él me ayudo y también me quiso ayudar a olvidarlos.  
  
-Ginny, tu lo estás lastimando.  
  
-A que te refieres?  
  
-A que Harry se está enamorando de ti, y no creo que tu logres superar lo de Malfoy, se nota que lo amas.  
  
-Hermione, yo si voy a olvidarlo.  
  
-Ginny... lo único que te pido es que no lo lastimes, él está empezando a amarte.  
  
Se paro y se despidió de Ginny y se fue de la oficina. Ginny se quedo pensando sobre lo que le dijo Hermione.  
  
-No lo voy a lastimar Hermione.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Perdón por la tardanza pero no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Quiero hacer una pregunta:  
  
Quien debe morir :Draco o Ginny?  
  
Para la respuesta manden reviews.  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Daniela 


	6. Pequeño accidente

Promesa rota  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
Pequeño accidente  
  
Ya había pasado navidad, habían tenido una bonita noche en la Madriguera con TODA la familia Weasley y Harry. Desde que Hermione había visitado a Ginny esta se comportaba mas cariñosa con Harry, Hermione había notado esto y pensaba que Ginny estaba mal. Harry estaba seguro de que Ginny ya había olvidado a Malfoy completamente.  
  
Era Domingo por la tarde, Harry había salido por un asunto importante del ministerio. Ginny estaba haciendo la cena para la noche. Unos ruidos en la ventana la distrajeron, era una lechuza, se asomo a la ventana y recibió la carta.  
  
-Harry Potter- leyó Ginny- se lo voy a guardar para cuando vuelva.  
  
La dejo en la sala y continuo trabajando.  
  
Ginny se había pasado toda la tarde haciendo la cena, no se dio cuenta de la hora que era hasta que Harry llego a la casa, como a las 6pm.  
  
-Ya llegué!, se anuncio Harry  
  
-Estoy en la cocina  
  
Harry se encamino a la cocina y vio a Ginny poniendo la mesa.  
  
-Hola amor, dijo Ginny mientras se le acercaba y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. Harry sonrió.  
  
-Me voy a cambiar. Se fue a su habitación, se cambio y bajo.  
  
-Harry  
  
-Dime  
  
-Te llego una carta del ministerio, esta en la sala.  
  
Harry se fue a la sala y lo cogió, comenzó a leerlo y lo voto.  
  
-Que es?, Pregunto Ginny curiosamente.  
  
-Tonterías del ministerio- le contó sin importancia- es la invitación para la fiesta de fin de año.  
  
-Y por que lo votas?, le reprocho Ginny mientras la recogía.  
  
-Gin, nunca he ido a esas fiestas, no me gusta bailar- Ginny lo mi severamente- además, prefiero 1000 veces quedarme aquí contigo, contemplando tus ojos, tus labios, tu pelo..., es eso ella lo interrumpió con un pequeño beso y un fuerte abrazo.  
  
Harry se sorprendió por la reacción de Ginny pero después, él la abrazo y la atrajo hacia él, Ginny lo miraba sonriendo.  
  
-No me vas a convencer con eso.  
  
Ginny se le acerco mas y le dio otro beso cerca de la boca. Harry movió negativamente la cabeza y Ginny se le acerco mas y le beso en la boca y él continuo el beso apasionadamente. Harry empujo suavemente a Ginny hacia el sofá. Ginny comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, Harry se quito los lentes y los tiro en el suelo. Su boca comenzó a bajar por el cuello de Ginny y sus manos comenzaban a subir por su camisa. Ginny lo dejaba hacer su trabajo. Algo comenzaba a oler a quemado.  
  
-Harry..  
  
-Mmm...  
  
-No... no hueles eso.  
  
-Que, que hablas?, Y continuo besando a Ginny.  
  
-Para, lo dejo allí en el sofá y se fue corriendo a la cocina, la comida se estaba quemando, todo se había arruinado por el momento de...  
  
Harry se quedo un rato en la sala, ya eran dos veces que se había descontrolado con Ginny. Se puso a pensar que hubiera pasado si lo hubieran hecho. Se puso rojo, pero después era normal, ella era su novia, no había porque sentirse avergonzado.  
  
En eso entro Ginny, ella también tenia su cara roja.  
  
-Que paso?, pregunto Harry tratando de cambiar de tema.  
  
-Se quemo nuestra cena.  
  
-AH.  
  
Se quedaron un rato en un silencio muy incomodo.  
  
-y... vamos a ir?  
  
-A donde?, parecía como si Harry se había olvidado del baile.  
  
-Al baile.  
  
-Ah! Eso  
  
Parecía como si se había acordado de lo que había pasado minutos antes en la sala, se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Si- era Harry- creo que si  
  
Ginny sonrió alegremente.  
  
-Entonces tenemos que prepararnos.  
  
-Es una fiesta de disfraces, le informo Harry. Ginny sonrió mas.  
  
-Mucho mejor..  
  
-Y que vamos a hacer con la cena?, le pregunto Harry tratando de cambiar el tema.  
  
-Vamos a comer afuera.  
  
-De acuerdo, Harry salió de la sala y se fue a su habitación, Ginny hizo lo mismo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya estaban en el restaurante, era el mismo al que la había llevado después de ver a Draco en su departamento.  
  
-Bueno Harry.  
  
-Mmm..., Harry estaba con un bocado de comida en la boca.  
  
-De que nos vamos a disfrazar?  
  
-De lo que quieras.  
  
-De verdad?, le pregunto Ginny con un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
  
Harry se lamento por haber dicho esas palabras.  
  
-Que te ocurre?, pregunto Harry un poco preocupado.  
  
-Nada, solo estoy pensando en que podríamos disfrazarnos.  
  
-Y que es?, pregunto Harry con curiosidad deseando que no sea uno ridículo.  
  
-De un libro muggle, se llama "El fantasma de la opera", tu puedes ser el fantasma.  
  
-Yo?  
  
-Si, no quieres uno simple?  
  
-Si pero... el fantasma no es feo?  
  
-Y?  
  
-QUE!?, Ginny, acaso crees que tu novio, el gran Harry Potter, es... es eso. Decía Harry mientras que lloraba fingidamente haciendo reír a Ginny.  
  
-No Harry, yo creo que el gran Harry Potter es la persona mas linda y tierna que conozco; se le acerco y comenzó a jalarle las mejillas.  
  
-Gin me duele, se quejo Harry  
  
-Pero Harry, si eres tan lindo que dan ganas de peñiscarte. Ella seguía molestándolo, Harry trataba de sonreír pero no podía. Finalmente Ginny lo soltó y se quedaron mirando sonriendo.  
  
-Y tu de que te vas a ir?, le pregunto Harry  
  
-De Cristina, la chica de la cual el fantasma de enamora, lo decía con un tono muy sentimental.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya estaba decidido, Harry iba a ser el fantasma y Ginny Cristina, ya tenían los drifrazes listos, unas cuantas horas mas y el baile comenzaba. Ginny se estaba arreglando en su cuarto, tenia que desaparecer las pecas que tenia y Hermione le había prestado un poco de maquillaje muggle para eso, ya estaba con el vestido puesto. Se estaba arreglando el cabello, Cristina tenia el cabello rubio pero ella se li iba a dejar rojo. Ya había terminado, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Harry, tocó la puerta y nadie le respondió, así que entró al cuarto, Harry no estaba allí. Supuso que la estaba esperando en la sala, así que salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala. Él ya estaba allí, le sonrió.  
  
-Te ves bien.  
  
-Gracias, le respondió Ginny sonrojada.  
  
-Y que tal estoy yo?, dijo mientras que se daba una vuelta.  
  
-Te ves grandioso, como el mismo fantasma, decía mientras que se reía.  
  
-Oye!  
  
-Perdón amor, y la mascara?  
  
-Aquí, dijo sosteniendo una mascara en su mano derecha.  
  
-Nos vamos?, le pregunto.  
  
Salieron de la casa y se fueron al carro.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El baile ya había dado comienzo, Harry y Ginny estaban en la misma mesa que Ron y Hermione, ellos estaban disfrazados como los de Grace, la película. Hasta ahora habían tenido una linda noche, solo faltaban 30 minutos para año nuevo. Harry y Ginny estaban bailando aunque a Harry no le gustaba, Ginny trataba de hacerlo bailar.  
  
-Harry muévete!, le decía Ginny mientras que lo cogía de las manos y trataba de hacerlo bailar.  
  
-Pero Gin, sabes que no me gusta bailar, se quejaba Harry.  
  
Ginny se dio una vuelta, de repente se apagaron las velas, se separo de Harry por el alboroto de la gente, ya era media noche y la gente corría para saludarse. El alboroto llevo a Ginny al otro lado del salón. Se prendieron las velas de nuevo. Ginny trataba de encontrar a Harry.  
  
-Allí esta!, creía que lo había encontrado.  
  
Había visto a alguien de espalda, llevaba una capa así que pensaba que era Harry. Se le acerco lentamente y lo abrazo por el cuello, la persona de estremeció.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Se habían apagado las velas, quería ir a saludar a Narcisa y a Remus pero no podía, había un gran alboroto allí adentro. Se prendieron las luces, se quedo parado en donde estaba. Él no parecía haberse disfrazado, solo estaba con un traje, una capa y una mascara. Estaba buscando a Narcisa con la mirada cuando alguien lo abrazo por el cuello, se estremeció con el contacto. La chica le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y él se estremeció de nuevo.  
  
-Donde te habías metido?- reconoció esa voz enseguida, era la de Ginny- Quería ir a saludar a mi hermano y a Herm.  
  
Draco supuso de lo que Ginny estaba hablando, ella creía que él era Potter. Se iba a voltear para verla y decirle quien era cuando tuvo una idea: Se haría pasar por Potter para estar la noche de año nuevo junto a ella. Como estaba con la mascara y la capa, ella no se iba a dar cuenta de quien era. Se volteo y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Vamos a saludar a mi hermano y Herm, Ginny lo estaba jalando pero él movía la cabeza negativamente.  
  
-Que pasa?, le pregunto una preocupa Ginny. Draco se quedo helado, no sabia que responder, no podía hablar, su voz era diferente a la de Potter. Draco señalo su garganta, Ginny lo miró.  
  
-No puedes hablar?, le pregunto.  
  
Draco asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Ya veo, bueno cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a preparar algo que te mejore.  
  
Draco le sonrió. Se le acerco y puso su mano en el rostro de Ginny, ella lo miro tiernamente. Draco tenia tantas ganas de besarla pero había algo que lo detenía y no sabia que era.  
  
-Vamos a bailar, le dijo jalándolo del brazo. Draco movió negativamente la cabeza, le cogió de la mano y se la llevo afuera del salón.  
  
-A donde me llevas?, le pregunto divertida.  
  
Draco la jalo hacia el jardín, un lugar muy oculto en el jardín. Era como un balcón, todo verde con la luz de la luna alumbrando. Draco jalo a Ginny hacia adentro.  
  
-Que hermoso, dijo Ginny con gran asombro.  
  
-No ta..., Draco quería hablar pero se acordó que no podía. Iba a decir "no tanto como tu".  
  
-No te esfuerces, le reprocho Ginny. Se sentaron en una banca.  
  
Ginny paso una mano por el rostro de Draco pensando que era Harry.  
  
-"Se parece- pensaba- a Draco pero a la vez son tan distintos". Ginny quería creer que se había enamorado de Harry pero no era verdad.  
  
Se fueron acercando lentamente para poder besarse. Fue como su primer beso pero esta vez Ginny pensaba que estaba con Harry. Paso una mano por la cabeza de Draco, quería quitarle la capucha pero Draco se separo de ella.  
  
-Que ocurre?- le pregunto Ginny extrañada. Draco negó con la cabeza- No quieres que te quite la capucha?, le pregunto Ginny tratando de adivinar.  
  
Draco asintió con la cabeza, ella le sonrió. La luz de la luna caía en la cara de Ginny haciéndole ver mas hermosa que nunca, Draco se le acerco de nuevo y la besa apasionadamente. Se separaron lentamente, Ginny puso una mano en la cara de Draco queriéndole quitar la mascara pero él la detuvo.  
  
-Que te ocurre?, esta noche estas muy extraño, se quejo Ginny. Draco se puso nervioso, estaba en problemas.  
  
-Déjame quitarte la mascara.  
  
Draco movió la cabeza negativamente, Ginny se le acerco lentamente.  
  
-No importa- dijo suavemente- lo haces mas interesante.  
  
Se volvieron a besar pero Ginny pudo notar que mechón rubio que caía rebeldemente en la mascara. Lo empujo, Draco la miro extrañado. Ginny se le quedo viendo.  
  
-Draco, dijo con una voz poco audible. Draco abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo, temía por la reacción de Ginny. Ella empezó a acercársele, Draco pensaba que Ginny le iba a golpear pero no fue así. Ella le quito la capa y la mascara y le arreglo el mechón que caía en su cara. Draco se sorprendió ante la reacción de Ginny.  
  
-Ginny yo..., Draco trato de explicarle a Ginny pero ella lo detuvo, puso un dedo en la boca de Draco.  
  
-Shh, no arruines nuestra noche, por favor- parecía una suplica que con gusto él iba a aceptar. Draco asintió- Gracias, le respondió suavemente.  
  
Ginny se le acerco lentamente de nuevo y le dio un pequeño beso y lo abrazo. Draco le acariciaba el cabello mientras que Ginny le abrazaba mas fuerte.  
  
-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, le decía Draco.  
  
Ginny lo miro.  
  
-Se que eres novia de Potter- Ginny se separo de él y lo miro- Ha sido el "chisme" del ministerio por una semana.  
  
-Tenia que hacer algo para olvidarte.  
  
-Con Potter?  
  
-Harry se ofreció a ayudarme.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.  
  
-Ginny?  
  
-Dime.  
  
-Siempre he querido explicarte lo de esa noche, pero nunca me haz dejado hacerlo.  
  
-Que hay que explicar?, todo esta claro para mi, respondió Ginny con un tono triste.  
  
-Hay mucho que explicar.  
  
-Como que?  
  
-Que yo siempre te he amado.  
  
-Eso no es una excusa.  
  
-Lo se, pero solo quería decírtelo. Draco cogió el mentón de Ginny y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior al terminar el beso.  
  
-Porque?- Draco la miro extrañado- Porque me engañaste?  
  
-Ginny, solo fue una noche de debilidad. Había tenido un mal día en el trabajo y me fui al bar que esta cerca de mi departamento. Ya estaba pasado de tragos y se me apareció esta chica y bueno, tu sabes lo demás- Ginny lo seguía mirando, Draco continuo- Pero aparte de esa noche, yo... yo he cumplido mi promesa, y la sigo cumpliendo Gin, dijo suavemente.  
  
-Draco...  
  
-Oye, no me gusta que llores, le dijo Draco mientras que le limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. Draco se le fue acercando lentamente, ella también hasta que...  
  
-Gin!  
  
Draco y Ginny se separaron bruscamente.  
  
-Es Harry.  
  
-Seguro que te esta buscando.  
  
-Mejor me voy, se paró en puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Salió del balcón.  
  
-Harry?, Draco podía escuchar lo que decían.  
  
-Gin, donde te habías metido?...  
  
Lo demás no importó, ahora que ya le había explicado el malentendido a Ginny, estaba feliz y nada iba a arruinar su felicidad, pensaba Draco viendo a SU Ginny alejándose con Potter. 


	7. Salidas Nocturnas

Promesa rota  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
Salidas Nocturnas  
  
El baile había terminado y Ginny le había dicho a Harry que después de que los separaron decidió estar a solas en el jardín. Él se creyó la excusa que le había dado.  
  
Era Lunes, ya comenzaban a ir al trabajo. El equipo de Quidditch iba a viajar para un partido a Francia, Ginny no podía acompañar a Harry porque tenía que trabajar.  
  
Era su hora de almuerzo pero ella no tenía ganas de salir de su oficina, se estaba acordando de la noche de año nuevo. Quería ver a Draco pero a la vez no quería, se sentía mal por Harry pero no sabia como decirle que ya había arreglado las cosas con Draco. Un picoteo en la ventana la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Ginny volteo a ver que era: Una hermosa lechuza parda tocaba su ventana. En la para tenía una rosa roja y una carta, se paro al costado de Ginny.  
  
-De quien será?- preguntó Ginny, cogió la carta- seguro es de Hermione.  
  
Comenzó a leerla.  
  
Querida Ginny,  
  
Pase una noche inolvidable junto a ti en la fiesta de año nuevo. Desearía verte de nuevo, se que Potter se va a Francia, podemos vernos en ese periodo de tiempo. Espero ansiosamente tu respuesta.  
  
Con amor,  
Draco  
  
-Draco- dijo suavemente- ¿Le respondo o no?, tenía una gran duda.  
  
Cogió pluma y pergamino, y comenzó a escribir.  
  
Draco,  
  
Yo también he pensado mucho en ti desde la noche de la fiesta pero no creo que pueda seguir haciendo esto. Harry ha sido muy lindo conmigo y yo lo quiero, por eso te voy a pedir que no me mandes mas lechuzas, por favor.  
  
Ginny  
  
Se acerco a la lechuza, enrollo el pergamino, se la amarro en la pata y la mandó a volar. Terminó la hora de almuerzo, hasta ahora no había tenido ningún paciente, estaba totalmente sola en su oficina.  
  
-Srta. Virginia?  
  
-Dime Anita  
  
-Eh..., un ruido en la puerta la interrumpió.  
  
Draco estaba parado en la puerta de la oficina, tenía una expresión furiosa.  
  
-Anita puedes irte, le dijo Ginny tranquila.  
  
Ana asintió con la cabeza. Ahora Ginny y Draco estaban solo en la oficina. Draco la estaba mirando detenidamente.  
  
-Por qué viniste?, le preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Por que no creo en todas las tonterías que estaban escritas en esta carta, le respondió furioso mientras que arrojaba la carta que hace unos momentos Ginny había mandado.  
  
-No son tonterías Draco, dijo suavemente.  
  
-Claro que lo son!- le gritó Draco- son puras tonterías!  
  
-No son tonterías Draco- repitió Ginny- yo... yo no quiero volver a verte!  
  
-Pero... y lo que pasó en la fiesta?, le preguntó suavemente Draco, ahora parecía mas calmado.  
  
-Ya te lo dije, no se que me paso esa noche, supongo que quería estar un momento contigo.  
  
-Ginny tu puedes tener mas de un solo momento conmigo, puedes tener toda una vida.  
  
-Pero Draco..., Ginny tenia una voz triste, estaba confundida, quería a Harry pero AMABA a Draco. Ginny se acordó de las palabras de Hermione:" Lo único que te pido es que no lastimes a Harry, él esta empezando a amarte". Y ella se había prometido no hacerlo y ahora Draco le estaba pidiendo que rompa esa promesa. Unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Agachó la cabeza para que Draco no la viera pero no pudo, él las vio caer de su rostro. Draco se le acerco lentamente y la abrazo, Ginny seguía llorando.  
  
Estuvieron abrazados por un rato, Ginny ya no estaba llorando pero no sabia que hacer, no quería lastimar a Harry, él se había portadota bien con ella pero Draco... él era la persona a la que amaba.  
  
Draco se fue separando lentamente de Ginny.  
  
-Me tengo que ir- le dio un pequeño beso en la frente- voy a esperar tu lechuza.  
  
Desapareció por la chimenea. Se quedo sola de nuevo, pensando.  
  
-"Que voy a hacer?- pensaba- no quiero hacerle daño a Harry... creo... creo que voy a tener que hablar con él"  
  
Eran casi las 5 de la tarde, Harry seguramente estaba en la oficina, iría a buscarlo allí.  
  
-Ya me voy Anita.  
  
-Si Dra.  
  
Llegó al ministerio de Magia, Harry trabajaba en el departamento contra las artes oscuras, junto a Draco. Ginny no se acordaba de eso por eso iba tranquilamente por los pasillos. Llegó al departamento y entró, estaba buscando a Harry cuando le pareció haber visto a Draco.  
  
-Es solo mi imaginación, se decía.  
  
Siguió caminando un rato cuando lo vio, estaba hablando animadamente con una tipa. Se sentía un poco celosa, se acerco lentamente por atrás y le tapó los ojos con sus manos.  
  
-Adivina, dijo tratando de cambiar un poco su voz.  
  
-Déjame ver- dijo Harry divertido- con una voz tan molesta como esa debes ser Ginny.  
  
-Oye!, parecía molesta.  
  
-Perdón amor, Harry se volteo y le dio un dulce beso.  
  
-Eso esta mejor, le sonrió a Harry y a la chica.  
  
Harry recién se acordó de la chica con la que estaba hablando.  
  
-Ah perdón, ella es Ginny..., dijo Harry señalando a Ginny.  
  
-Su novia, lo interrumpió.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
-Gin, ella es Lya, la mejor cazadora de todo Londres, dijo poniendo un brazo en la espalda de Lya haciéndola sonrojarse.  
  
-Lya Hampton- Lya le estrechó la mano a Ginny. Lya era simpática, tenía el pelo negro largo y unos ojos color azul cielo. Ginny suponía que Lya tenía unos 20 años, era casi de su tamaño.  
  
-Virginia Weasley, pero puedes llamarme Ginny.  
  
Lya le sonrió  
  
-Bueno Harry, nos vemos en la practica. Harry asintió con la cabeza y Lya se marchó.  
  
-Por que vino tu amiga?, le pregunto Ginny.  
  
-Ah, solo quería arreglar unas cuantas cosas cobre el viaje.  
  
-Ah, respondió Ginny con un tono serio.  
  
-Estas celosa, verdad?, le preguntó Harry divertido.  
  
-Yo? No Harry, sabes, creo que necesitas un cambio de lentes porque ves cosas que no son.  
  
Harry se estaba riendo ante el comentario de Ginny.  
  
-De verdad no estabas celosa?- Ginny negó con la cabeza- ni un poquito?, dijo poniendo cara de perro triste.  
  
-Solo un poquito, dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuelo de Harry.  
  
-Que bueno, dijo acercándose mas a ella.  
  
Harry se le iba acercando mas para besarla pero ella volteó su cabeza y la puso en el pecho de Harry.  
  
Harry se sorprendió ante esta reacción pero no le puso mucha atención. Se le fue separando lentamente.  
  
-Gin, tengo que irme, para que viniste?  
  
Ginny miró a Harry.  
  
-"Mejor se lo digo en la casa" nada, solo quería verte.  
  
Harry le sonrió.  
  
-Nos vemos en casa.  
  
Ginny asintió con la cabeza, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
En los 2 días que quedaban, Ginny no le dijo nada a Harry, él se veía tan feliz y ella no quería malograr esa felicidad.  
  
Harry y Ginny junto al equipo de quidditch estaban en el aeropuerto muggle, se estaban despidiendo.  
  
-Te cuidas Harry, dijo Ginny acomodándole la camisa.  
  
-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien.  
  
Ginny lo miró y sonrió.  
  
-Nos vemos en una semana.  
  
Harry se le acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.  
  
Después de que el avión se fue, Ginny salió a buscar un taxi muggle pero ninguno pasaba.  
  
Estaba caminando hacia la esquina cuando un carro negro comenzó a tocar el claxon, Ginny no le prestó mucha atención, siguió caminando, volvieron a tocar el claxon. Ginny estaba furiosa.  
  
-QUE QUIERES?!, le grito al dueño del auto.  
  
El carro se detuvo cerca de ella, Ginny estaba realmente molesta, del auto salió un tipo alto. Ginny lo reconoció enseguida , era Draco Malfoy.  
  
Se quedaron viendo por un rato. Ginny lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras que Draco la miraba divertido. Se le acerco lentamente y se paró enfrente de ella.  
  
-Por que tan molesta?, le pregunto divertido tratando de acercársele.  
  
-Que quieres?  
  
-Hablar contigo- se le acerco- estuve esperando tu lechuza.  
  
-Y vas a seguir esperando, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.  
  
-Gin espera, Draco la detuvo cogiendola del brazo.  
  
-Que?, pregunto fastidiada.  
  
Draco la miró extrañado.  
  
-Draco- continuo Ginny- no creo que pueda aceptar tu proposición.  
  
-Por que?, acaso quieres a Potter?, le pregunto en tono burlón.  
  
-Si lo quiero, pero no tanto como a ti, su mal humor se había ido.  
  
Draco se le acerco hasta quedar cara a cara con Ginny, le cogió la cara y se le quedo viendo dulcemente. Se le fue acercando lentamente y el momento llegó, sus labios se unieron en un dulce y tierno beso. Se fueron separando lentamente, Ginny abrió sus ojos y se mordió el labio inferior con una mirada muy sensual.  
  
-Entonces eso es un si?- ella lo miró y sonrió- Quieres que te lleve?  
  
Draco no sabía que Ginny vivía en el "Refugio Potter"  
  
-No creo que quieras, le respondió sonriendo.  
  
-Por que no?, no creo que se den cuenta, le dijo Draco inocentemente.  
  
Ginny comenzó a reir.  
  
-Que es tan gracioso?, pregunto Draco un poco molesto, no le gustaba que se burlen de él.  
  
-No te molestes cariño, pero yo vivo con alguien mas y no está en casa.  
  
-Mejor, no crees?, le pregunto pícaramente. Ginny rió de nuevo mientras se ruborizaba.  
  
-Si quieres  
  
-Claro que si.  
  
Subieron al auto y Draco comenzó a manejar.  
  
-Y... en donde queda tu casa?  
  
-En el valle de Godric.  
  
-Bonito lugar.  
  
-Gracias  
  
El resto del camino estuvo en silencio, de vez en cuando Draco miraba Ginny y viceversa. Llegaron al valle y Ginny le indicó a Draco en donde quedaba su casa.  
  
-Voltea en esta esquina, dijo señalando la primera esquina.  
  
Al voltear Draco se encontró con una mansión casi como la suya pero mas pequeña.  
  
-Vaya..., dijo asombrado.  
  
Ginny solo sonrió. Estaciono el carro y entraron.  
  
-Quieres algo de tomar?, le pregunto Ginny mientras que caminaba a la cocina.  
  
-No gracias, dijo desde la sala. Tenía que admitirlo, era una casa muy bonita pero algo le intrigaba, con quien vivía?. Había visto una montón de cosas tiradas en la sala que no parecían ser de mujer. Ginny llegó a la sala con un vaso de agua.  
  
-Perdón por eso- dijo señalando el desorden de la sala- es que Harry estaba tan apurado esta mañana que dejó todo tirado.  
  
Draco se quedo helado cuando Ginny dijo eso, ella vivía con Potter.  
  
Se volteo lentamente para mirarla pero ella solo estaba sonriendo. Como era posible?  
  
-Harry me dijo que podía quedarme en su casa el tiempo que quiera- Draco no dijo nada- no te preocupes amor- se le acerco y rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos- no pasa nada.  
  
Estaba mintiendo, ella sabía perfectamente que una semana antes de la fiesta de año nuevo, en esa misma sala, estaba apunto de pasar algo entre ella y Harry. Se sonrojo al recordar eso.  
  
-Que pasa?, le pregunto Draco.  
  
Ginny lo miró  
  
-Nada, solo me acorde de algo.  
  
-Y se puede saber que es?, le pregunto curiosamente.  
  
-Nop- puso un dedo en la nariz de Draco- es un secreto.  
  
Draco sonrió y la besó.  
  
-Me tengo que ir.  
  
-Tan rápido, se quejo Ginny con un tono inocente.  
  
-Tengo una reunión con mi madre y Remus, sino amor, me quedaría toda la tarde contigo.  
  
Ginny sonrió.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el quipo nacional de Quidditch había viajado a Francia; Draco y Ginny se seguían viendo, almorzaban juntos y se veían en las noches para ir al cine o a bailar.  
  
Era Sábado, el día libre de Ginny, iban a ir en la noche a un restaurante muggle que Draco conocía.  
  
-Ginny?  
  
-Mmm...  
  
-Que tal es ser la novia del gran Harry Potter?  
  
-Celos?, pregunto divertida  
  
-Yo?! por favor, quien va a sentir celo9s del idiota de Potter?  
  
-NO le digas idiota- Ginny se quejó- Harry es una buena persona además es muy lindo conmigo.  
  
-Oye cálmate, solo dime que te gusta Potter y listo, lo dijo en un tono molesto.  
  
-No me gusta!  
  
Se quedaron en silencio el resto de la cena.  
  
Terminaron la cena y salieron del local.  
  
-Bueno Draco, me llevas o me prestas tu chimenea, le pregunto Ginny indiferente.  
  
-Ginny- ella se le quedo mirando- mi chimenea no esta conectada a la red flu, además... quieres dar un paseo?, le pregunto Draco sonriendo.  
  
La mirada de Ginny se volvió tierna.  
  
-Si Draco.  
  
Se fueron caminado y en medio camino Draco le cogió la mano a Ginny, ella se sonrojo pero no le soltó la mano hasta que llegaron al departamento de Draco.  
  
-Quieres... quieres subir?, cuando Draco terminó de hacer la pregunta estaba igual de rojo que el cabello de Ginny. Ella se sorprendió con la pregunta de Draco y con solo asintir con la cabeza se puso igual de roja que Draco.  
  
Entraron al edificio y después al elevador, Draco apretó el numero 5 y comenzó a subir. Se quedaron en silencio hasta el segundo piso, Ginny dio un largo suspiro.  
  
-Y cuando regresa Potter?, le pregunto Draco para entablar una conversación aunque ese no era su tema preferido.  
  
-El Viernes de la próxima semana, le respondió Ginny.  
  
-Entonces podemos salir uno de estos días.  
  
-Si Draco pero...,Draco la interrumpió abrazándola por la espalda y dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.  
  
-Draco, dijo suavemente.  
  
Los labios de Draco sobre su cuello le hacían sentir extraña. Soltó un pequeño gemido que al escucharlo Draco se exaltó.  
  
Ginny se volteo y se quedaron mirando con la respiración agitada. Se le tiró y comenzó a besarlo, fueron retrocediendo hasta que Ginny se chocó contra la pared. Llegaron al piso de Draco, seguían besándose mientras que trataban de caminar por el corredor.  
  
-Gin... Ginny- trataba de separarse de ella- Gin, tengo que abrir la puerta, decía Draco entre besos.  
  
Ginny se separo de él lentamente, su respiración era entrecortada. Draco metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta rápidamente. Cogió la mano de Ginny y la jalo adentro del departamento. Ella se le lanzó de nuevo poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco. Se fueron besando hasta que cayeron en el sofá, estuvieron dando vueltas hasta que cayeron al suelo con Draco encima de Ginny. Se miraron directamente a los ojos, en el rostro de Ginny apareció una sonrisa y un leve rubor, lo mismo apareció en el rostro de Draco. Él se le acerco lentamente para besarla de nuevo pero Ginny lo detuvo poniendo un dedo en la boca de Draco, le comenzó a acariciar el rostro, Draco se levanto y ella hizo lo mismo.  
  
-Quieres algo de tomar?, pregunto Draco yendo a la cocina.  
  
-Agua por favor, Ginny se acomodo la camisa y se sentó en el sofá.  
  
Minutos después apareció Draco con un vaso lleno de agua en una mano y en la otra una copa de vino.  
  
-Toma, le entrego el vaso.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio.  
  
-Tienes un departamento muy lindo- era Ginny- la primera vez que vine no pude verlo.  
  
Esto último hizo sentir incomodo a Draco.  
  
-Si bueno, dijo sin darle importancia.  
  
Ginny se le acerco y volteo la cara de Draco para que la viera.  
  
-Perdón si te moleste cariño, dijo suavemente.  
  
Draco tragó saliva  
  
Ginny se le fue acercando amenazadoramente hasta que sus labios se unieron.  
  
Se besaron como se habían besado en el corredor, llegaron al cuarto de Draco. Fueron retrocediendo hasta llegar al borde de la cama, Draco cayó encima de Ginny, sus besos fueron bajando por el cuello de ella, Ginny tenia una mano en la espalda de Draco y la otra desordenaba los rubios cabellos del muchacho.  
  
Mientras que Draco la besaba, Ginny le estaba desabotonando la camisa, con un movimiento ahora era Ginny quien estaba encima de Draco, él ya no tenía puesta la camisa y a Ginny le faltaba poco para tirarla al suelo. Draco pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Ginny y la dejo sin camisa. Se volvieron a besar muy tiernamente, Ginny se fue acercado al pecho de Draco pero él la detuvo volteándola.  
  
Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Ginny tenía un leve rubor y estaba agitada.  
  
-Estas segura de estos?, le pregunto Draco quitando un mechón rojo del rostro de Ginny. Ella sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y se unieron en un beso lleno de pasión.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Los rayos de luz pasaban a través de los ventanas del dormitorio de Draco, él ya estaba despierto, se había quedado encantado viendo a Ginny dormir. Ella estaba de espaldas contra él, dejándole ver su espalda desnuda llena de pecas mientras que su cabello reposaba en su hombro. Acercó su mano hasta el hombro de ella y comenzó a acariciarlo, parecía como si a Ginny le molestaba porque movía el hombro para atrás. Draco dejó de acariciarla y ella se dio una vuelta quedando cara a cara con él, Ginny sonreían en sueño.  
  
-"Mi ángel", pensó Draco.  
  
Le acaricio el rostro y en ese momento ella despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente y le sonrió.  
  
-Buenos días amor, y después le dio un dulce beso.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Por fin ya esta terminado, perdonen por la demora pero tuve un bloqueo mental y no pude terminar la historia, pero ya tengo otros capítulos mas y listo! Termino!!!!  
  
Para Eowyn Malfoy, si quieres saber mas sobre la historia de Draco y Ginny debes leer TODO POR UN ACCIDENTE, es el principio de la historia. 


End file.
